


吸引

by xsxcfl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxcfl/pseuds/xsxcfl
Relationships: 严浩翔/贺峻霖
Kudos: 46





	吸引

严浩翔快要疯了。

明暗交织的灯光下，贺峻霖微红的耳尖近在咫尺。严浩翔仗着比他高一些，能轻而易举看到他柔软的发旋、盛星的眼睛。

他今天的眼妆好漂亮。严浩翔难得在舞台上分神，但贺峻霖在他身前动作时发丝都像萦绕在他周围，服装倒映着镁光灯，衬得眼前这个人闪闪发光，他总忍不住去看。

结束时严浩翔搂着贺峻霖，终于舍得在他身后分出一次目光给观众，心却跳得像重逢第一面那样快。严浩翔就快抑制不住内心的渴望了，搂着他的那只手在所有人看不到的地方轻轻摩挲着贺峻霖的肩膀。

贺峻霖的耳朵更红了。

下了台的两人却默契地一句话没说，贺峻霖走在前面，严浩翔一步不离地跟着他进了更衣室。但关上门的下一秒，贺峻霖就被严浩翔按在门上亲了。

没卸的口红黏腻在两人之间，严浩翔一手放在贺峻霖脑后防止他碰伤，一手伸向他右手，固执地十指相扣。贺峻霖的嘴唇温温软软，他忍不住吻得更深，像忍耐不住的小兽，急切啃咬着寻觅已久的猎物。他们僵持着这样危险的距离，睫毛轻扫对方脸颊，呼出的热气蒸得眼尾都泛红，却禁不住唇舌间难分难舍的眷恋。

太久了，久到贺峻霖以为天荒地老。他被吻得腿软，有些喘不过气，没被握住的手一下一下推着严浩翔的肩示意他放开，吻了个心满意足的小兽才放过他，餮足地搂着贺峻霖，头埋在他颈窝，缓慢地深呼吸。贺峻霖也深呼吸一口，然后轻轻抚着严浩翔的背脊以做安慰。他知道严浩翔想要什么，但音乐会还没结束，他没有多长时间休息就要上台主持，根本来不及。

“我……”

严浩翔开口，声音闷闷的，有水汽打在贺峻霖侧颈，打得他心和皮肤都在痒。

“……你换衣服吧，我先出去。”

思索好拒绝台词的贺峻霖愣了，严浩翔揉揉他的头发就准备起身，他没忍住疑问，反握住严浩翔的手。

“你不是要…那个？”

“你还要主持，不了吧。”

严浩翔还哑着嗓子，看着自己的男朋友懵懵地眨眼睛，在生理打败理智前最后时刻凑上去亲了下贺峻霖眼尾的小珍珠，开门出去了。

贺峻霖不知道严浩翔是怎么解决的，反正上台前他脸色如常，好像刚刚快烧起来的人不是他。但严浩翔自己知道，心里的那团火只有一个人能灭，自己再怎么解决，都只是扬汤止沸。

音乐止息的那一刻，一年一次的盛大庆典宣告结束。旁人还想同贺峻霖说几句话，严浩翔一把拉起贺峻霖的手，快速地走向最后一间更衣室。贺峻霖笑着对那人抱歉抱歉，也不生气，反握着严浩翔的手，任由他牵着自己走。

熟悉的场景似乎半小时前刚发生过，贺峻霖被严浩翔按在上了锁的更衣室门上亲，只是十指相扣的手不再纠缠。

严浩翔撩起贺峻霖的衣摆，摸上了纤细的腰。贺峻霖难耐地闪躲，被他按住，手继续往上伸，捻住乳粒轻轻揉捏，像初探世界的好奇婴孩，用短短的指甲刮蹭着。

“嗯……唔…”

贺峻霖从亲吻中泄出低吟，是不同于舞台上的声音，带着欲望，勾住了严浩翔的心。

无休止的接吻暂告一段落，贺峻霖伸手解开严浩翔的裤子，摸上内裤边缘时却磨蹭着不肯继续脱下去。严浩翔对上他闪躲的眸子，笑着逗弄，“都做了几次了，怎么还害羞呢。”

脸红耳朵也红的兔子无力地瞪了一眼严浩翔，一闭眼把内裤也脱了下来，阴茎已经硬起，他不再好意思接下来的动作。严浩翔也不勉强，轻轻搂住他，卸下裤子，揉捏着软嫩的臀肉。白花花的臀肉从指间透出，他毫无章法地乱摸，贺峻霖的屁股上留下了交叉不匀的粉红指印，但没一会就褪去了。

“唔……别捏，嗯……”

贺峻霖小声抗议，严浩翔笑笑，手指探向贺峻霖的后穴。起了情欲的穴口已经湿润，他一下一下地轻按着穴口，感觉到趴在他身上的人渐渐放松下来，便伸进了第一根手指。

“嗯啊……”

呻吟脱口而出，贺峻霖软了腰，下巴抵着严浩翔的肩，适应着后穴的异物感。

严浩翔看他缓得差不多了就开始抽插，紧致的穴肉包裹着手指，严浩翔笑着轻拍贺峻霖的臀肉。

“才一根夹什么夹，放松点。”

“唔……不许，不许凶我。”

贺峻霖低低地反抗，手不满地拍着他的背。等到穴肉不再那么紧张时严浩翔放入了第二根手指，湿滑的穴口食髓知味地开合着，主动吞进，于是第三根手指也并不困难地进入了。严浩翔用另一只手抚着贺峻霖的头发，插进后穴的手指慢慢开始加速，激出更多黏腻的水。

“好湿，宝贝怎么那么多水。”

严浩翔细吻着贺峻霖还没卸妆的眼尾，再吻到额头，温柔地用亲吻宣泄爱意。贺峻霖软软地嗯啊着，温顺地接受严浩翔给予的一切，腰臀微微抬起，容纳持续抽送的手指。

扩张到足够接纳阴茎时，严浩翔拔出手指。穴口微开，夹不住贺峻霖分泌出来的水，顺着臀间流下。严浩翔对准穴口，缓缓插了进去。

“啊呜——”

贺峻霖叫到一半的呻吟被严浩翔的唇瓣吞了进去，略微分开一些，低声道：“疼就咬我。”又吻了上去。同时腰间用力，整根没入。贺峻霖咬着严浩翔的下唇抖个不停，严浩翔停住，手撸动着贺峻霖前面挺起的那根，等他适应。

“嗯……好，好了…你动吧……”

接到指令的严浩翔一点停顿都没有，迅速开始抽插，暧昧的水声充斥着整个更衣室。

“啊…唔嗯！严…严浩翔，唔……呃啊…快，慢点……啊…”

贺峻霖闭着眼喘息，腰背被刺激地使不上劲，攀着严浩翔断断续续地喊。严浩翔把他按在门上面对自己，抬起一条腿操，摸着贺峻霖的脸开口。

“宝贝睁眼看看，好多水。”

这个体位正好能看见交合处的大战，严浩翔乐得看他害羞还要嘴硬的样子，诱他睁眼。贺峻霖被操的迷迷瞪瞪，睁开眼睛就是严浩翔的阴茎进出自己的刺激场面，双颊红透，下身不自觉夹紧。

“嗯唔…还不是，还不是……怪唔…怪你……”

闪躲着避开下处，贺峻霖依赖地揽着严浩翔的脖颈。严浩翔对他黏人的样子总是很受用，凑近他让他靠着自己的肩，阴茎慢慢地磨着肉穴，找贺峻霖的那一点。突然，阴茎经过某处时，贺峻霖呻吟陡然变高，严浩翔心下了然，开始加速，却总堪堪擦过那点。

尝过甜头的贺峻霖难耐不已，扭着腰把那点往下送，严浩翔却故意避过。一来二去，贺峻霖急了，带着哭腔怒道。

“严浩翔你行不行啊！唔啊！嗯嗯……”

话音刚落就被抽到穴口的阴茎猛地操到那点，而后每次都抽出大半再快速操向敏感点，贺峻霖再也放不出狠话，嘤嘤呜呜地乖乖挨操。

“我行不行，嗯？哥哥？”

“嗯哈…行……唔，啊啊…你，唔……”贺峻霖喘得话都说不完整，“别…叫嗯…哥哥……”

“那霖霖？霖霖好吗？霖霖叫我哥哥好不好？”

贺峻霖懒得理他，摆着腰配合他的操弄。严浩翔掐着他的细腰猛操，激得贺峻霖生理性地流泪，泪珠划过眼尾的小珍珠，在白炽灯下相呼相应地闪着光点。

“嗯啊啊！要，要……呜呜…”

他说不完整句子，严浩翔却知道什么意思，一手撸动着他前面的那根，腰摆得更加用力，次次钉在敏感点上。

“啊啊呃…嗯啊！”

贺峻霖尖叫着射了出来，星星点点的液体射在严浩翔的衣服上，后穴猛地夹紧，嘴里没了声，高潮了。

严浩翔安抚地顺着他的背拍，等他度过不应期，转过人来，将他按在门上，重新操了进去。

后入的体位又深又爽，贺峻霖刚刚高潮过，嗓子带着情欲的沙哑，眼泪还在掉。严浩翔的阴茎堵住温热的春水，交合处烫的像着了火。他有些着急，又快又狠地操干着，贺峻霖葱白的指尖死死攀住门，嘴里一刻也没停下过哭喘。

“哈啊…嗯……严浩翔…呜呜…你慢点……”

严浩翔像没有听到，双手掐着贺峻霖的腰，一下一下进到最深。少年不懂怎么表达爱意，只好转化成最直接的欲望对着恋人横冲直撞。

承受着撞击的门突然从外响起，叩叩两声，接着是工作人员的声音。

“你们俩换好了吗？要回宿舍了。”

隔着一扇门，贺峻霖正被按在门上猛干，而短短距离之外是等着他们回宿舍的工作人员。他听着这句问话，心里颇有种白日宣淫的刺激感，却也害怕、紧张，后穴不安地夹紧严浩翔，扭过头来红着一对眼睛可怜巴巴地望他。后者却像没感受到这份忐忑，还在体内胡乱地冲撞。

“嗯…哈……混蛋…你…别，嗯啊……等会啊…”

贺峻霖咬着下唇，压低了呻吟，颤着手捏了捏严浩翔放在他腰间的手。严浩翔凑近他耳边，温热的鼻息吹红了耳垂，也学他压低声音。

“叫我什么？”

贺峻霖从快感中抽身，不知道他想干嘛，分了分神突然想起方才高潮前的对话。身后的人没有丝毫慢下来的意思，看来不叫是不会停了，他愤愤地咬着下唇压住难耐的喘息。

“嗯…哥，哥哥……”

如条件反射一般，贺峻霖的脸被这声讨好的称呼喊出了红色。严浩翔终于满意，手指伸进他不断吟哦的嘴里让他咬着，摆动慢了下来，清清嗓子回答门外。

“啊，我们衣服不小心弄脏了。还要一会儿，你们先走吧。”

“那行吧，你们快点。”

脚步声像踏在贺峻霖的心跳上，渐行渐远的步伐和越来越快的摆动对上节拍，严浩翔又开始了顶弄。

水声和撞击声交织，淫靡的气味包裹着欲火焚身的两个人，安静的更衣室里发生着只属于爱人的火热。

“啊嗯……唔哥哥…哥哥……哈…”

好像任何羞耻的事做了一次后就不会再觉得羞耻，贺峻霖痴痴地喊着比他年少两月的“哥哥”。严浩翔很受用，变换着角度，撞他的敏感点，插的太快，穴口溢出的水好像能变成泡沫。

“霖霖，舒服吗？”

严浩翔用被贺峻霖舔湿的手指揉捏着他的乳粒，像恶魔低语，引诱着天使走向欲望的深渊。

“唔…舒服……哥哥…再啊…深点呜呜……”

当然，天使心甘情愿被捕。

严浩翔被他一声声的哥哥喊得双眼发红，含住贺峻霖的耳垂加快了速度，做最后的冲刺。阴茎抽插着，媚红的穴肉被带得微微外翻，春水满得再也堵不住，顺着交合处汨汨流下。

“嗯唔…啊！啊…啊嗯……！”

贺峻霖攀着严浩翔的手肘，瞪大了眼睛，又一次被撞上顶峰，涎水顺着张大的嘴角流下。严浩翔咬住他的耳垂，另一只手摩挲着他的喉结，发狠地抽插几下拔了出来。

没了支撑的贺峻霖腿一软瘫在地上，严浩翔扯了件外套垫在他屁股底下，是他们双人舞的那件流苏外套。贺峻霖虚弱地拉着严浩翔，问他怎么不射进来。

“还要回去，难道让你夹着回去？”又拍拍他湿淋淋的穴口，“你这样子，夹得住吗？”

说着要去拿桌上的纸巾，他站着，贺峻霖坐着，那根硬挺的东西晃在眼前，意乱情迷的氛围还没散，贺峻霖突然含住他的阴茎。

严浩翔停住了动作，看着埋在他胯下的脑袋，爱意绵长地抚弄贺峻霖的发丝。贺峻霖卖力地几个深喉，被射了满嘴。他也不嫌，一口全吞了，伸出艳红的舌头舔净嘴角溅出的白浊，讨好地看着严浩翔。

“哥哥？”

看人愣了，贺峻霖晃晃严浩翔的手，才喊了一声就被吻住。欲望熄火，温柔的爱肆意蔓延，唇舌缠绕，严浩翔放开他，轻声呢喃。

“好喜欢你。”

——————

“严浩翔，衣服真的脏了，怎么办，都怪你。”贺峻霖哑着嗓子问。

“好好好，都怪我。那就我洗吧。”

“说好了哦，不许反悔。”

又凑上来，讨了一个吻。


End file.
